<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mission accomplished：窃情计划-番外 by Aju_Misery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693081">mission accomplished：窃情计划-番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aju_Misery/pseuds/Aju_Misery'>Aju_Misery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【群像圆顺】mission accomplished：窃情计划 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aju_Misery/pseuds/Aju_Misery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>圆顺、奎顺、率宽、知汉知、俊八。<br/>食用愉快！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>圆顺 - Relationship, 奎顺</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【群像圆顺】mission accomplished：窃情计划 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mission accomplished：窃情计划-番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>圆顺、奎顺、率宽、知汉知、俊八。<br/>食用愉快！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.听说西装马甲打架更方便</p><p>“我不想穿西装。”早上五点半，珀斯的天还蒙蒙亮。享受了尹净汉亲自叫早服务的权顺荣整张脸肿得像个面团，还没从床上坐起身子，就被劈头盖脸丢了一身西装。他看了看款式，料子高级但是行动不便，“穿这个也太难受了，跑没法跑跳没法跳的。”</p><p>李知勋一身休闲黑色运动服，毫不客气地坐在他床上，翘腿踢着拖鞋：“配了枪就没怎么见你用过，上去就肉搏，什么衣服都经不住你造好吧。”</p><p>权顺荣一边搡他一边翻身起床，顶着乱糟糟的头发抓起西装往衣帽间跑。大剌剌地推开门，暧昧的暖光灯下，一身红色高开叉礼服裙的尹净汉眯眼笑着，两手拎着一条蕾丝花边的雪白连衣裙，严严实实地把洪知秀逼到了墙角；平素优雅的美国人显得有几分狼狈，领子都被扯大了一圈的背心明显是尹净汉暴力脱衣的可视化结果。</p><p>他冷静而又慌乱地凝视着尹净汉，半晌憋出了一个音节：“NO.”</p><p>权顺荣揉了揉眼睛，调动所有的智商思考了半秒，悄悄地从地上挑了一件马甲溜了出去。</p><p>乖乖地换好衣服等待队长和副队长出来后，已经过了快一个小时。尹净汉哼着小曲整理着两人晚上要换的衣服，懒懒地往客厅走：“噢。顺荣换好了啊——你从哪找的马甲？”</p><p>啃着面包果酱的权顺荣非常真诚地回答：“净汉哥，那身西装太挤了。打起来很麻烦。”</p><p>尹净汉顺着马甲看了看后辈漂亮的腰线和挺翘的屁股，温和地妥协了：“你说得对。这身挺好的，就这么穿吧。”</p><p>至于权顺荣知道真相以后恨不得烧了这套西装就是后话了。</p><p>2.橘子熟透了</p><p>崔韩率潜入金珉奎掌管的财团前，崔胜澈像位老父亲一般拍了拍混血特工的肩，语重心长地叮嘱：“好好努力，你第一次出任务，执行那天，你应该会见到一队的正队长和副队长。”</p><p>言下之意：别给我丢脸。</p><p>任务开始的前夜，崔胜澈特地带着瓶瓶罐罐上门，花了大力气帮他整理了着装，发胶都是亲手抹上去的。隐约间，崔韩率听见他一边嘀咕着“颜值也不能输给一队”，一边把自己打扮成了翻版的莱昂纳多，在心中暗忖崔队的压力来源真不是出生入死的任务，而是一队那两位魔鬼掌权人。</p><p>宴会当天，崔韩率心态平和，整体还是一副云淡风轻的样子，不过在亲眼看见一队两位实权者的完美女装后，险些没管理好自己的表情；更别提递酒给权顺荣的时候，内心还是隐隐有几分于心不忍——好在一切顺利，任务一项项完成。</p><p>除此之外，他还敏锐地注意到场内的摄像头总是切换角度向自己偏转，疑惑是不是一队的技术支持出了问题，崔韩率皱着眉径直走到监视器下，眯起深邃的眼睛紧盯着墙上闪烁的红点——几秒的功夫，摄像头便迅速地恢复了正常的角度。</p><p>在遥远的韩国，本在昏昏欲睡的李硕珉被身后传来巨大的响声惊醒。他转过头去，发现自己的同事夫胜宽捂住心脏，一副受到惊吓的样子，电脑屏幕上则是人来人往的宴会现场。</p><p>他紧张地询问：“胜宽，怎么了，有异常？”</p><p>“没、没有。”夫胜宽迅速调整好自己的姿势，咳嗽了几声继续监控现场，“滑了一下。”</p><p>习惯同事经常性一惊一乍的李硕珉耸耸肩，打了个哈欠继续手上的工作，却没注意到夫胜宽的小圆脸从额头脸红到下巴——</p><p>济州岛的橘子，熟了。</p><p>3.深圳小王子和辽宁地头蛇</p><p>第一次见到徐明浩的时候，文俊辉以为他未成年。细细瘦瘦的身形一碰就会折似的，过长的留海下两只铜铃大的眸子死死地盯着自己——文俊辉自认亲和力一等，还是在第一次搬进员工宿舍的时候吃了瘪——无论怎么把态度放软，敬语敬称齐上阵，面前的人还是一脸敌意。</p><p>就当文俊辉以为要碰到自己卧底生涯的滑铁卢的时候，对面下巴尖尖的男孩用口音明显的韩语发了话：“你是我的后辈，以后就跟着我混了，知道吗？”</p><p>文俊辉从他这口音里听出了一丝亲切感，没回答对方，反而激动地问：“你是中国人？”</p><p>徐明浩的脸上终于出现了一丝与年龄相符的惊喜。文俊辉见势马上亮出自己深圳小王子的身份，絮絮叨叨地回忆起在中国上学那会儿的往事，眼看徐明浩的一双眼睛越来越亮，他讨好似的从背包里掏出在中餐馆打包的烧鹅，亲切热络地招呼徐明浩一起吃夜宵。</p><p>虽说身边的朋友都评价说，文俊辉这人不动则已，一疯起来像只四处乱窜的猫，但是看着徐明浩小心翼翼地道谢和靠近，文俊辉觉得自己才是捡到猫了。奶凶奶凶的徐明浩在文俊辉眼里，莫名地生出一份可爱来。</p><p>任务推进得有段时间了。崔胜澈作为文俊辉的队长，一直在不间断地跟进情况；但通过没关好的通话器围观了文俊辉告白的全过程，却是他完全没有预想到的。</p><p>当晚崔胜澈心情复杂地给尹净汉发短信：我的队员出卧底任务，捡了个男朋友。</p><p>尹净汉的回信第二天才姗姗来迟，只有三个字：哈哈哈。</p><p>任务结束后，徐明浩等相关人员至少要被调查一段时间才能被放回公司。文俊辉卧底期间过得多蜜里调油，这段时间就过得多手忙脚乱。每天跑去找男朋友都只被甩一个背影，背脊倔强又直挺，浑身写着一个大字：“滚”。</p><p>来的次数多了，看守的警卫也认识了他。看文俊辉一个A级特工每日在外面使劲浑身解数，房内的人就是倔得连脸都不露一个，也是挺心酸，便招手说可以帮他带话进去。</p><p>文俊辉好多话憋在心里想说，最后也只是说了句：“对不起，我带了烧鹅给你。”</p><p>没过一会儿，警卫念念有词地折返回来。文俊辉急急忙忙地冲上去，问对方说了什么，土生土长的韩国看守努力回忆了一会儿，口音奇怪地拼凑出一句中国话的调子——</p><p>“他说：‘鹅留下，你滚’。”</p><p>如此看来，深圳小王子的征程，道艰且阻——离辽宁海城地头蛇的彻底消气，还得有一段时间吧。</p><p>4.有的情侣总是不经意间秀得发亮</p><p>“那个不怎么说话、老跟着顺荣哥的，是谁啊？”抱着一沓子资料跑来跑去的李灿得空休息，把手里重重的档案袋砸在桌上擦汗，悄悄地问开小差的李硕珉。</p><p>最近情报处的归档材料冗杂，新手李灿自然而然地承担了跑腿的工作，在办公室间穿梭着。李知勋听见他的声音，迅速转着旋转椅来到李硕珉的办公位旁，找茬道：“呀，你不是情报处的未来之星嘛，这都不知道？”</p><p>要说矛盾也算不上，但是李知勋总是不由自主地想去找李灿的麻烦，他归结为平淡的特工生活需要调剂，而这调剂品就是一入职便不用出外勤、坐在情报处办公室里的李灿。好在全队年纪最小的弟弟心智成熟，从来不恼，没话回了就装听不见蒙混过关。</p><p>这次也不例外，李灿虚心请教：“我来还不到半年呢，真没见过。”</p><p>李硕珉一直瞄着权顺荣和全圆佑交谈的背影，嫌两人的斗嘴吵闹，接下话茬：“那是二队的圆佑哥，以前是顺荣哥搭档，吵过一架，和好了以后一没任务就天天往一队跑。”</p><p>不远处两个人挤在茶水间，权顺荣笨手笨脚地拆开速溶咖啡的包装倒进杯子，又花了好一阵找到热水的开关，折腾了半晌才操作成功；全圆佑一开始则只是靠在一旁笑话他，看他憋红了一张脸后拉近了两人的距离，握着他肉乎乎的手按了正确的开关，另一只胳膊也没闲着，从权顺荣身后轻轻地绕了过去，虚虚地搭着他的腰。</p><p>一直紧盯着两人的李硕珉察觉到不太对劲，李灿针对两人亲密的举动还想问点什么，便被他打断了：“你还有文件要送吧，快点过去别让净汉哥等急了。”</p><p>李知勋似乎是接收到了他的信息，站起身搡着李灿到了过道：“我们要工作了，别在这偷懒了。”</p><p>李灿抱着文件的背影委委屈屈地走远了，李硕珉咽了口口水：“woozi哥，他俩……”</p><p>一脸冷漠打着手机游戏的李知勋咂咂嘴：“以后这种事儿多了去了。”他歪动着上身适应着游戏的物理引擎，语调却依然平稳，“只要权顺荣在跟前，全圆佑的手就不会在他自己身上。”</p><p>李硕珉赞同地点点头——看来，办公室里要出现除尹净汉和洪知秀外，第二对黏黏糊糊到烦人的情侣了。</p><p>伴着一声长叹，工位上响起了泄愤似的键盘敲击声，和远处两人的窃窃私语融合在一起，晕染出一份甜蜜的烦恼来。</p><p>5.当然是SVT的核心赞助商说了算</p><p>窃情行动结束至今已经过去六个月了，这半年的时间对特工们来说，只是一个任务接着一个任务的普通循环。</p><p>但SVT所有的成员仍对生活中产生的细微变化津津乐道——明里暗里互相串队的小情侣，终于因为太过扰民，在尹净汉和崔胜澈的特批下组成了二人小队；搭话都不敢的夫胜宽现在每日都唠唠叨叨地围着崔韩率转，混血特工的反抗也就持续了短短的一周时间，现在学会了乖巧地吞下品种繁多的维他命保健品；金珉奎的公司短暂地停止了运转，狗仔偷拍到半个月后深夜归家的他依旧西装笔挺、发型一丝不乱，脸上的表情却十分难看；年轻富商的企业重新开张后，徐明浩也回到了自己的工作岗位，听说文俊辉前阵子才可怜巴巴地收到男朋友回的短信，完成任务的期间兴奋到手误把人质也敲晕了……</p><p>生活平稳地进行着——直到某天，一辆奢华张扬的宾利席卷着尘土停在了楼下。天价的豪车与隐秘而朴素的黑色办公楼形成的对比鲜明，车门还没推开便有不少人向下打量。</p><p>权顺荣嚼着饭团在洪知秀办公室偷懒，对骚动一副不太关心的样子。一队的洪副队向下望了望，一向波澜不惊的他没控制住音调：“……金珉奎？”</p><p>聚精会神解决自己加餐的仓鼠被这三个字吓到呛住，好不容易平复了咳嗽，他从沙发上翻起身来：“金珉奎为什么会来总部？净汉哥呢？”</p><p>洪知秀若有所思：“刚才他和胜澈一起被韩部长叫到会议室去了，说是有紧急交接……顺荣？”</p><p>再抬头，哪还有权顺荣的影子，只留下隐隐约约饭团的香气飘散在空气中。</p><p>“所以说，今后我就是各位的核心赞助商啦。”</p><p>冰冷的会议桌对面坐着笑眯眯的金珉奎，不远处站着面无表情的背手警备的徐明浩。顺着金珉奎的视线扫过去，桌子另一侧则是个额角噙汗、浑身不自在的中年男子，他背后则并排站着尹净汉和崔胜澈，两人皆是一脸震惊的样子。</p><p>“部长，这是怎么回事？”崔胜澈难压心中的震惊，焦急地俯身询问中年男子。</p><p>只见中年男子略带心虚地错开视线：“就如金先生所说，今天起，他就是SVT的实际接管人了。”</p><p>“崔胜澈队长是吧？”金珉奎双手交握，挺着宽阔的肩膀向前探身，仍旧笑得一脸阳光，“上次多亏你们才让我知道国家有这么个优秀的组织在，当然要斥重金支持你们的工作了——韩部长年纪也不小了，这次的部分权力交接也是我们俩商量过的结果，对吧？”</p><p>韩成洙讨好地笑笑，点了点头。金珉奎和善地说：“韩部长，我能单独和这两位队长聊聊吗？毕竟以后要经常见面了。”</p><p>巴不得抽身的韩成洙立马应允，急匆匆地向几人点点头便开门离开了。门关上的一瞬间，崔胜澈终于难忍怒气，一拳砸向了墙壁，把屋顶的吊灯都震得打晃。徐明浩紧张地掏出枪对准他，反倒被气定神闲的金珉奎挥挥手制止了。</p><p>尹净汉按住崔胜澈的肩膀，冷静地问：“花了不少钱和关系吧，金珉奎。你想做什么？”</p><p>小麦色皮肤的富商向下摆摆手以示自己的友好：“别这么紧张，虽然有点过节，不过也不是针对你们——你们就没好奇过，当时为什么给你们这种顶级特工队分配了个彻查我的简单任务？”</p><p>尹净汉的反应速度稍快一些，他挑了挑眉，示意金珉奎继续说下去。</p><p>“我查了很长时间才查到你们韩部长，这人早就伙同我的对家要搞垮我了——估计你们都不知道吧，上次在澳大利亚的闹剧，从始至终都只是韩大部长的‘私人业务’罢了。”金珉奎像同他们讲笑话一般轻松地叙述着，只是眼底燃起了一股子不易察觉的愤怒，“所以，我就想办法让韩部长早点退休享清福咯——”</p><p>“那为什么是你来接管组织？”深知韩成洙的为人，结合之前看过的零散资料，崔胜澈很快地便相信了金珉奎的解释，“不该是从上面派人接管SVT吗？”</p><p>金珉奎似是想到什么一般，嘴角的笑容更深了点：“想办法和国家一流的保卫组织牵上线，对我来说百利无一害，不是吗？——再说了，出于私人情感，贵组织有几位特工，我还是蛮想深入了解一下的。”</p><p>对面的两位队长沉默了，似乎在脑中飞速处理着信息，试图在最短的时间内归结好现在情况所带来的损益。</p><p>金珉奎大方地起身，整理好衣服，用那张帅气的脸庞真诚地盯着两人：“你们设备之老旧我都看不下去了，什么时代了还在用紧急通话器，连我保镖用的都比你们先进；还有，之前两位队长负伤严重，韩部长怎么处理的，大家也都看到了吧？——我就不多说了，把韩成洙扳倒下台，我的目的已经完成了百分之八十，剩下的就交给各位去想了。”</p><p>说着，他潇洒地挥手道别，同徐明浩一起出了会议室。</p><p>前脚刚迈出没几步，金珉奎便敏锐地捕捉到远处急匆匆的脚步声，他冲着徐明浩使了个眼色，身手矫健的私人保镖便冲着声音发出的地方去了。金珉奎游刃有余地踱步过去，果然在楼梯拐角处看见了被徐明浩堵住去路的权顺荣。</p><p>见无处可跑，吊眼角的特工只能硬着头皮转过身来。与六个月前相比，权顺荣的气质截然不同——出于个人的喜好，他拉着全圆佑去染了头发，一头柔顺的银发衬得那双十点十分一般的眼睛更加凌厉；刚出完单人任务回来的他还套着黑色的特工套装，整个人都散发着一股风尘仆仆的味道。</p><p>金珉奎新奇地打量了他几眼：“真是没看出来，你居然是个出外勤的。”</p><p>自尊心被微妙地伤害到的权顺荣梗直了脖子：“你什么意思？”</p><p>“没有别的意思，不要这么敏感嘛。”富商挂上一副和善的笑容，四处张望了一下，“全特工不在吗？太可惜了，本来我们还能叙叙旧呢——”</p><p>金珉奎俯身凑近权顺荣，主动减短了两人之间的距离，无形中形成了特殊的压迫感：“不过没事，来日方长，不仅是你们俩，还有文特工、崔特工，我都得好好聊聊——毕竟，还得给我们家明浩讨个说法不是？”</p><p>权顺荣被他这套笑里藏刀弄得没脾气，只是瞪着金珉奎一双桃花眼不说话。金珉奎感到心情大好，拍拍权顺荣的肩带徐明浩走远了。</p><p>仓鼠带着后劲的跺脚声响彻了楼道。</p><p>远处，电线杆上的麻雀被不知哪传来的愤怒喊声惊动，惊吓地展翅飞走了——特工处的人们，果然很难过上长时间的安逸生活。至于在金珉奎的带领下，给这对小情侣添了多少堵、SVT组织如何借此机会发展壮大下去，便都是后话了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>